


Hinanami Week 2017

by FreezeThunder



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Children, Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hinanami Week, Inspired by Wonder Woman (2017), Original Character(s), Pokemon GO References, Romance, Talent Swap-AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezeThunder/pseuds/FreezeThunder
Summary: Stories of an Ultimate Gamer and a regular boy.Day 1 (July 9th): AUDay 2 (July 10th): DateDay 3 (July 11th): FamilyDay 4 (July 12th): TalentswapDay 5 (July 13th): FutureDay 6 (July 14th): Mythos/MagicDay 7 (July 15th): Seasons





	1. Wonder Woman AU

**Author's Note:**

> *inhale* *exhale* Smell that? Hinanami Week is here! Last time I got late and couldn't partake in all the entries but I'm going in this time! So let's get this thing started! Wooo!

Hajime had a weird day and overall exhausting day, dealing with fighter planes, then battling it out on a beach, and being tried by a island full of women topped everything off so well. And now he was taking some girl to another country on a boat so she could help him fight in a war, he couldn't make it up if he tried. Everything would be so much better if it was a dream and just sleep it away, there was a thought for Hajime’s mind.

“Are you going to sleep too?” The aforementioned pink haired girl asked him

“Huh? Oh yeah, sure” Hajime answered, his mind returning to reality. He grabbed some blankets and sheets and placed them in a corner away from the girl.

“Why don't you sleep with me?” The girl asked, unintentionally flustering Hajime.

“Uh, um, because…” Hajime scrambled his words, searching his mind for answer.

“Do man and woman not sleep with one another?” She asked

“Oh no no no, they do. They do Chiaki, it's just…” Hajime’s mind keep finding words to form an answer “Sleeping with a woman...or with anyone is uh...something people do when they're married”

“Married?” Chiaki repeated

“Yeah” Hajime was bewildered with this girl every passing second. Does she not know what marriage is? “It's...something people do. They pledge to love each other and to be with each, even in sickness, health, in poor, till death”

“That sounds wonderful!” Chiaki said beamingly “Does everyone do that?”

“Haha, yeah” Hajime chuckled a bit “Though...some marriages...don't last”

Chiaki gasped lightly “Wh-why not?”

“It doesn't work out, or people are just mean or something in between” Hajime answers with his head down.

“All the more reason to stop Junko” Chiaki declared

“Yeah” Hajime wanted roll his eyes. He was reminded that this girl believed in Junko, the god of despair. This can't be real. “Anyway, we really should get some sleep” Hajime yawned and layed down on the wood floor.

“...Do you want to get married Hajime?”

!!!

“What?!” Hajime shot up from his position

“Do you want to get married? To me?” Chiaki repeated herself.

“Oh...uh...um, um...I-I don't know” He stuttered “Uh...maybe...someday…”

“Is that a yes?” She immediately asked back

“What? Oh no! No no no no no! I-I didn't mean that I just-”

“Do you not like me?”

“No no no! I-I-I didn't say that! I do like you! And-no! No no no! Wh-what I'm trying to say is-uh...I'm. You're very pretty and pretty and very attractive and-NO! No no no no! I-I didn't mean that! I mean I did but-” Hajime his face burning and his hair spiking up as he was fumbling over his words. Chiaki on the other hand, kept her look of confusion as if nothing was wrong with the situation before her. “Uuuuurrgh! Aaaaarrrggh! Y-y-you know what? Forget it! I just want to go sleep now” Hajime returned to his blankets and laying down position.

“I'm having a hard time understanding the problem” Chiaki said, her head tilted and still confused

“It's just-” Hajime took a deep breath “People don't get married right away. It takes time. Time for love to grow. They would talk to each other, hold hands, go out together, kiss and um...do other activities-”

“Are you talking about sex?” She interrupted him “Because I know all about it. I've read books, I took classes, played games about it, I've even practiced-”

“That's it! We're going to sleep!”

“But it's just-”

“GOING TO SLEEP NOW!”

Chiaki didn't want argue anymore, so she wrapped herself in her own blankets and turned on her side. What an exhausting night, this troublesome and girl would make perfect sense if this is a dream.

But if this was a dream, Hajime hoped it would last a while longer.


	2. Date

Hajime had experienced on dating, going to movies, to concerts, eating at fancy restaurants, or even just staying in and watching movies, but this was a new one.

“Hmm. Hmmmm. Hmmmmm. Mmm” Sounds of intense concentration coming from the pink haired Ultimate Gamer beside him. Hajime and Chiaki were meant to go to Spider-Man: Homecoming, but waiting in line was taking too long so Chiaki decided to take out her phone and open her Pokemon Go app.

Upon doing so she saw many PokeStops around the area, and wanted to go check them out. When Hajime protested to that she replied with “It'll only take a few minutes...probably” in her cute, soft voice. All seemed well until for some reason Chiaki’s phone vibrated, she checked the scream, lightly gasped and took off with Hajime following after her, leading to now.

“Hmmm. Hmmmmm. Hmmmmm” Chiaki’s face still focused on her screen. Hajime released a sigh

“Well, we probably missed the movie” Chiaki did not respond. “We walked pretty far, I've never been this far in the city” Nothing again. “Can you at least tell me what you're doing?”

“I'm looking for something” She finally responded

“Could you be more specific?” Hajime asked

“A capped Pikachu?” She answered again

“A what?”

“Pokemon Go’s 1 year anniversary just came around, and in celebration of that they released a capped Pikachu players can find at specific times. I've missed other chances before due to me sleeping or school but I have a chance now”

“Is it that big a deal?” Hajime asked. 

Immediately Chiaki stopped walking and glared at Hajime.

“Eep! S-sorry! Sorry!” Hajime frantically apologized as he felt his body go cold and sweat trickled down his head. Chiaki looked back and phone and kept on walking. With a quick sigh of relief and a wipe to his forehead his joined her. Not wanting to upset her again Hajime took out his phone and opened up his Pokemon Go app. “It's been a long time since I've played this”

“I told you you should get back into it” Chiaki responded “They added Johto pokemon and a lot of new features like raid battles, new berries, items to evolve some pokemon”

“Yeah I know I just hadn't had the time with school and stuff” Hajime replied “Hey what does hat Pikachu look like anyway?”

“It's regularly colored Pikachu with a cap that Ash has in the anime. And not the current one right now, but an old one. From the first season all the way to the Master Quest Saga. It's red with white at the front and three green lines in it. It kinda looks like the number four and-”

“Is this it?” Chiaki looked at Hajime’s phone and was amazed at her sight. A capped Pikachu just as she described.

“You got it you got if you got it!” She beamed jumping up and down and holding his shoulder “Catch it catch it catch it catch it catch it catch it!”

“Okay okay okay. Hang on a sec” Hajime said. After a few clicks and swipes, Hajime caught it and the app played a catchy little jingle.

“You caught it! Ah, it's so cool” Chiaki gazed at the tiny mouse on his screen. “...wait. If you got it, can I do the same?” Chiaki returned to her phone and in a seconds found the same mouse. A few swiping and clicking on her phone later. “Yaaaaay!” She resumed her bouncing.

“Ahaha. I'm really glad for you” Hajime chuckled

“Hmm?” Chiaki looked around her and now took in the environment. “Oh...we walked pretty far, huh?”

“You just noticed?”

“And what time is it? Oh, I think we missed the movie”

“Again, you just now noticed?!”

“I'm sorry about this”

Hajime sighed. “It's fine, as long you had fun” Hajime looked at his phone one more time to check the time “It's getting late. We should head back” Chiaki nodded and the two of them walked in the opposite direction.

“I'm sorry again about the movie. And how I got mad earlier” Chiaki apologized again with her head down.

“It's fine, don't worry about” Hajime smiled at her “It's important to you and I should respect that. And we can go see the movies anytime, I'm just happy being with you”

“Mmhmm. Same here” Chiaki smiled back with her cheeks blushing. “So. We've gone up on our supports, right?” Hajime was about to ask what that meant but figured it was another one of her games, so he just simply nodded and replied, with his his cheeks also blushing.

“Yeah, we sure did” The date went differently than planned but, different is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this gets up so late got real busy and didn't really have much an idea for this one. But I think I made it work. So I hope you enjoy this one and I'll see you tomorrow!


	3. Family

Family is defined as a group of people, blood related or not, who care about each other. And going by that, yes, Hajime did indeed have a family. His and Chiaki’s classmates acted as his brothers and sisters, hell he and Fuyuhiko made a pact. And there was Miss Yukizome who acted like the Mom, though she is Mrs. Yukizome now. They were all family, and a better one than Hajime ever had.

“Get talent!” “Be something of worth!” “Don't you want to get into Hope’s Peak Academy?!” “Why are you so bland and unspecial?!” The words from his father still echo in his mind to this day. It wasn't necessarily his fault, who could've known a lot of other parents would talk about that prestigious school basically every day. And you can't stop some kids getting accepted into Hope’s Peak elementary. Even Hajime wanted to attend so, it was no big deal. It's just coincidence, that's what Hajime always thought for the longest time. Of course it was abuse, Hajime knew that growing up, he was just too blinded to see it at a young age. But his father was all he had at the time.

His mother? Gone. Left when he was very young. She was lucky, she never had to deal with him for that long. Some family he got dealt with. Hajime vowed he would never be like his father, but he couldn't help the doubts in his head. He felt anxious even now, with his wife sitting next to him on the couch cradling their small brown haired daughter covered in a blanket.

“Hey...Chiaki?” Hajime started

“Hmm?” She looked over his direction.

“.Do...do you think I'm going to be a good dad?” He asked, finally getting the words out.

“Huh? What makes you that?” Chiaki asked back

“Oh, i-it’s nothing” Hajime tried to laugh it off and scratch his head. However Chiaki grabbed his hand with her own and brought it down to his leg.

“Hajime” Chiaki looked at him in the eyes and smiled. “You're going to be a great dad. You have me and everyone to help you along way”

Hajime smiled “You're right, thanks for that. I love you” Hajime kissed Chiaki’s forehead. “And we love you too, Sayuri” Hajime scratched the baby’s chest with his finger.

“Mrraow” squealed a voice. Looking down the two saw a calico cat laying down and nudging into Hajime’s lap, obviously wanting attention.

“Heh heh, we love you too Mia” Hajime rubbed the feline’s back while she purred.

\------------------

“Hahahaha! C’mon dad, catch me!” A five year old Sayuri called to her father as she ran.

“I-I coming! *huff* *huff* *wheeze* I...I...I...oh geez. *huff*” Hajime stopped chasing her and bent down as he gasped for air “*huff* *huff* Okay...okay, I think I'm done for the day”

“Haha! Dad you're so slow! Catch me catch me!” Sayuri said again as she ran around him, and through his legs too as though to mock him.

“I-*huff* I can't sweetie. You just go on your own for now, but don't go too far okay?” Hajime managed to get out

“Okay!” Sayuri called back as she kept running forward.

“She sure is full of energy” Chiaki said walking up to her husband

“Yeah, it makes me happy” Hajime agreed “Even if I can't keep up with her”

“Dad! Mom!” Sayuri called out to her parents and they saw her hanging from tree branch “Look! Look at me! I'm a monkey!”

“We see you sweetie!”

\---------------

“Hey Akumo. Hey hey Akumo. Akumo. Hey hey. Akumo” A now fifteen year old Sayuri Hinata repeated over and over as she prodded her little brother’s cheeks. “Hey Akumo. Akumo. Akumo Akumo. Aaaaaaaaakuuuuuuuumoooooooo”

“What?!” The five year old finally answered in an annoyed tone

“I love you” She said with a beaming smile on her face

“Great” Akumo responded rudely, turning his hard back to the gaming device in his hands.

“Akumo, be nice to your sister” Hajime told the young boy who responded with a huff.

“Don't you have to be leaving soon anyway?” Chiaki called from the kitchen.

“Huh? Actually you're right. I gotta go” Sayuri said looking at her phone “Bye best little brother in world” Sayuri hugged Akumo who responded by hissing. “Bye best Dad in the world” Sayuri said running up to him and hugging, then proceeded to do the same to her mother “Bye best Mom in the world”

“Bye sweetie” Chiaki said returning the hug “Have fun and be safe” By the time she finished Sayuri was out the door. Chiaki looked over at Hajime and saw some tears in his eyes. “What's wrong Hajime?”

“Oh, nothing” Hajime said wiping his eyes “I just...never heard those words in the same sentence”

Chiaki smiled and walked over to him “See? You are a good dad”

“Yeah thanks” Hajime cupped Chiaki’s face and pulled her close until their lips connected. Chiaki wrapped her arms around his neck keeping him close.

“Eww!” Akumo gagged at his parents who suddenly stopped “Ugh, get a room”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry about this being super long, I just really love the idea of a Hinanami family. And I wanted to write Sayuri and Akumo as soon as possible. But I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you tomorrow!


	4. Talentswap

**WINNER!**

“Hmm. Another level cleared” Hajime said in a bored tone

Hajime Hinata thought of himself as an average person, average appearance, average hobbies, average grades, average...everything. Nothing really made Hajime stood out from the rest of the world besides two things. One: his spiky hair with an ahoge, it’s a rare hairstyle he adopted for one reason for another. And two: video games. He played many consoles of all shapes and sizes, and had the high scores on all the games in the arcade.

Really he thought of video games as nothing more than an escape for whenever he had thoughts of doubt about himself and his average life. Until one day that all changed, he had received a letter from Hope’s Peak Academy! That prestigious school that scouted miraculous students with talent so that they could grow into something more! He loved school, he admired that school more than anything else, and they sent him a letter to enroll there as an Ultimate Student! But of what? A gamer. Hajime Hinata had gotten the talent of Ultimate Gamer…………….yippie.

Hajime thought that maybe taking the school up on its offer would be good, maybe he could make something of himself there besides just video games. Maybe the teachers would be nice, his classmates would be such good friends, it'll be wonderful. Wrong. His teacher was some drunken ex-detective or whatever, something along those lines, he kept slurring his words as he cried about his life, it was sad. And not only that, his classmates barely showed up to class! And ones that did come were just weird! One was yakuza woman who always had a sword with her and the impression of “get away from me or I'm going to cut you”, one was a bossy female mechanic, one was a short, fouled mouthed chef that just lived to make exploding cakes(that got old fast), one was a animal breeder who called upon little birds or squirrels as if she some animated princess(she was the least weird one there), and the year’s lucky student who was very unlucky and trip a lot. And ended up in a a lot of compromising positions. A lot. Which made Hajime very, very, VERY uncomfortable.

Flash forward two months later, it started out as an…”ordinary” day when their teacher was extraordinarily late. Hajime thought he could some time by walking around the halls clearing a few levels on his game. When he had returned, the whole class had gone missing. Hajime decided to walk around the school campus some more playing his game, which leads to present time as he was still doing that. Controlling his small white ship and shooting other blue and green ships that moved towards him, nothing too hard. The sun was setting and Hajime was still walking around the campus, completely focused on his game. So focused in fact he didn't pay attention to his surroundings and bumped into someone.

“W-woah!”

“Oof!”

Hajime stumbled forward but quickly gained footing and stood up straight. He turned around behind him to see if the his victim was okay, and saw a woman on the ground on her hands and knees trying to get up.

“Ah! I'm sorry” Hajime walked over to her and extended his hand out to her “I didn't mean to bump into you” the woman grabbed his hand with her own. Hajime pulled with all the strength he had, but it ended up with the woman stumbling some more and bumping into his chest. Hajime looked down and got a better look at her, pink hair with matching pink eyes, and she was wearing a black suit, a black tie, blanks pants and shoes too. A serious attire like that didn't really fit her.

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

It was quickly becoming clear that situation was becoming more and more awkward by the second, and the fact that they were staring into each other's eyes and blushing didn't help.

“Uh...um g-glad to see you're okay” Hajime looked around in every direction but hers, trying to find a way out of this mess. “Uh...is...is this seat taken?” Hajime directed to the bench in front of the fountain behind them.

The girl looked over and shook her head “No, you can sit there”

Hajime sat down on the bench and returned to playing his game. Another level with even more blue and green enemy ships, nothing too hard. It wasn't too long before Hajime felt as if he was being watched, turning his head slightly his face met the other girl’s as she watched instantly at the screen. “Um...can I...help you?” Hajime asked, his face blushing once again.

“What game are you playing?” She asked

“Oh, uh...Galga Omega” Hajime answered “It's pretty old, but sometimes I like to back to-”

“I knew it!” The girl exclaimed with her eyes sparkling "I thought I recognized those sounds, but I never figured someone else was into those games like me! Hey, don't you think it's a classic among video games? Like an iconic one that shouldn't be forgotten, right? It should be talked about more, right?! Right right right?!” The girl kept exclaiming inching her face face closer and closer to Hajime, making him blush more and more.

Hajime wasn't sure what to say. Everything was happening way too fast. He was happy a girl liked the video games he liked but to be this over passionate was a tad much. Video games were just a hobby to him, one he did all his life but still.

“Hey! Hajime Hinata!” A voice called out starling the two of them. The two of them saw a tan skinned man with green curly hair walking over to them. He pulling behind him a rope that was tied around what appeared a student’s legs. The student had light brown hair, bags under his eyes, wearing what appeared to be the Hope’s Peak uniform, and desperately trying to crawl away from him. “Let's go, now!” The man barked

“Uh...who are you?” Hajime asked standing up.

“I'm Juzo Sakakura. I'm your new homeroom teacher, and it's time to get back to class” He stated

Hajime looked at him again and turned his attention to the boy on the ground “Are you sure about that?”

“Listen here, kid” Juzo barked again, stepping closer to him “I've dealt with a lot of shit today rounding up the rest of your classmates, and I'm not going to have you stand here and sass me!”

“Even so…” the girl stood up and approached him “Don't you think you're being a tad harsh?”

“Hmm?” Juzo took a look at what the girl was wearing “Hey, aren't you a Reserve Course Student?”

“Reserve Course?” Hajime repeated

“Oh yeah, you wouldn't know about that ‘cuz it's new” Juzo said “Basically there's the main building for the Ultimates like you. And the Reserve Course for regular students”

“But I thought only talented people could be allowed to come here?” Hajime asked, completely unaware of the handing head of the girl next to him.

“Yeah, originally” Juzo answered “But the school’s had some kind of problem with money. So they allowed this program for regular students to pay money to attend”

“What a asinine way handling things” Hajime bluntly responded

“Listen brat, it wasn't my decision. I'm just the teacher” Juzo stated “Now let's go back to the classroom-”

“Um, sorry to interrupt you again sir” Chiaki started “But uh...the person that was tied up escaped”

“Huh?!” Juzo turned around and saw the brown haired boy running away frantically “Oh god dammit! Hey! Get back here you!” Juzo after him as the boy ran faster shouting for help.

“If that's my new teacher then my days are going to be crazier than usual” Hajime said while sweat fell from his head.

“I'm sorry about getting so passionate earlier” Chiaki apologized with her head down again “I do that sometimes, people call me weird for it” She sat back down on the bench “That's why I try to distance myself from video games and do other stuff to make people like me. It's also why I came to this school”

“It's fine, I don't mind that one bit” Hajime said as he sat down with her “I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I didn't mean it to sound so rude”

“It's fine” The girl said “Having talent must be so cool. People like you for who you are”

“I'm gonna be honest honest you, having talent is really all that special”

“Huh? Why not?”

“Because…” Hajime tried to think of a response, so he decided it would be best to show her “Look at me. I just have the title of Ultimate Gamer” Hajime talked while he played his game “That means that all I'm going to be in life is someone who plays video games. I'm not going to change the world in anyway, just watch it. There are tons of people who play video games for living, so what'll make me special from them? Especially since there are other teens like me who get paid to play video games like me but I don't. Honestly I feel like without this title nothing would change. But I'm stuck with this for life all because I got chosen for something like this. I'm never going to be anything special, I'll never matter in life or anything I'm just stuck here-”

**GAME OVER!**

Hajime got so distracted in his rant that his white ship had been destroyed in his game. “Sorry for ranting like that” He sighed

“Never say that again” The girl said in a serious tone

“What?” Hajime asked as he saw the girl stand back up.

“You're right, there are a lot of people who play video games, but out all those people they chose you!” The girl stated “You're an Ultimate! Someone of value obviously. They would haven't chose you otherwise! You get to change the world!”

“Not really-”

“Let me finish!” She interrupted him “Imagine what you can do once you graduate. Early access to tons of games and systems. A possible spokesperson for a company. You could maybe make a game of your own. All that and more! And the best part about it, you get to do something you enjoy and people will love you for it. So please, be proud of your talent. I am”

“Wow…” Hajime said, blushing again for the fourth time today “Thanks. It means a lot”

“Ahem!” Juzo coughed, interrupting the two again “I hate to interrupt the sweet moment you two have here, but it's time for class”

Hajime looked at the boy, tied and mouth taped shut over Juzo’s shoulder “Isn't that illegal?” He asked

“Do you want to find out?” Juzo threatened as he stepped forward

“No no! I'm up, I'm up” Hajime said as he stood up “Well, I have to go. It was nice talking to you” Hajime followed Juzo away from the fountain

“Okay...bye” the girl said.

Hajime began walking with Juzo, and his tied up victim back to to school. But only after a few steps, Hajime realized he had forgotten something important. “Wait! I never got your name!”

“Oh? I-I'm Chiaki Nanami!” She answered “It was nice to you!”

“Same” Hajime nodded “I'm Hajime Hinata, in case you forgot. See you around” Hajime waved before he turned around.

“Bye Hajime!” Chiaki waved back

Hajime started playing his his game again as he remembered Chiaki’s words from before “Be proud of my talent, huh?” He said to himself as he controlled his white ship.

**WINNER!**

Hajime began to smile. Maybe his talent wasn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long one, my bad. Man these stories are shorter in my head. Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this one and I hope you enjoyed reading it! I'll see you tomorrow!


	5. Future

Waves stroking against the beach, the wind rustling the palm tree leaves, and the shrieks of seagulls, the sounds of the beach were always calming. To distract oneself from reality and relax on the soft sand, or even be background noise when playing a capsule prize game. Hajime breathed in the air and exhaled, it was good to be alive, he could never get enough of this feeling.

“Whatcha doing?” Asked a voice, Hajime turned his head and saw Chiaki standing next to him.

“Oh nothing. Just taking in the air” Hajime answered “You know, it's funny. When we first got here in the Neo World Program, I used to hate the beach air and sounds. I took it all for granted”

“Hmm...I think I understand” Chiaki said tapping her chin with her finger. “I never spent a lot time outside, I was usually stuffed in the hotel lobby”

“Yeah, but now we've changed” Hajime responded

“We all did” Chiaki added “And it’s all thanks to you guys fighting for a future you believe in”

“Don't exclude yourself. You fought just as hard if not harder” Hajime corrected her

“Hmm. Yeah, you're right. My bad” Chiaki said “We made this future together. I’ve couldn't have done with you” Chiaki turned to face Hajime and smiled

“Same to you” Hajime turned to face and Chiaki and smiled as they both stared into each other’s eyes.

“Hajime! Chiaki!” A voice called out, snapping back to reality “Teruteru made food! You're gonna miss out!”

“We’re coming!” Hajime called back to them “Hey, how's your body anyway?”

“Hmm, it's fine...I think” Chiaki answered “I think I need oil some places but I'm not complaining” Chiaki looked around her body as she said that before coming up with an idea “Hey hey, wanna race back?”

Hajime crossed his arms and scoffed “You really want to race against a guy who has all talents, including the athletic ones?”

Chiaki grunted and bent forward as rocket wings sprouted from back “Anything’s possible. I'm put on 200cc”

“Heh heh. If you say so” Hajime chuckled before bending down as his hands touched the sand.

“3”

“2”

“1”

““GO!””

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I didn't really have anything big for today so I just spat out this. Also, I'm still upset that Chiaki doesn't have a new robot body in canon! Whoever decided that needs to be fired! Kidding aside I'll see you tomorrow with something better!


	6. The Celebi Myth

“How long have we been out here?”

“It's shouldn't be much longer. I know it's around here somewhere”

“Chiaki, it's just a myth!”

“You don't know that, Hajime!”

Two trainers bickered back and forth as they walked through the depths of the Illex Forest. One trainer had pink hair, pink eyes, wearing a female Meowstic hoodie with a matching dark blue skirt and white shoes. Her name was Chiaki Nanami. On her shoulders was a yellow mouse with red cheeks, brown stripes on it's back, black tips on his ears, and zigzag tail with some kind of yellow ball attached to it. Accompanying her was a tall, slender, humanoid rabbit with brown fur and beige fluff on its ears, legs and paws, it also had a ring attached to its ear as well. The other trainer had a green shirt, a white and green hat, blue jeans and brown shoes. His name was Hajime Hinata. Alongside him was a black fox with yellow rings around its body.

“Yes I do. My mother told it to me all the time when I was young” Hajime said “Celebi is the guardians of the forest that protects the pokemon and the nature here from poachers. It can travel through time and plants flourish wherever it goes”

“Yeah, and people made a shrine dedicated to it, so therefore Celebi has to exist” Chiaki deduced

“It's a folklore for children! No one’s ever seen it!” Hajime groaned

“So we’ll be the first. I have a feeling it's somewhere around-oof!” Chiaki was interrupted by the rabbit pokemon as it put its paw in front of her. “What is it, Usami?” Usami’s ears twitched and she pointed at bush in front of the group that began to rustle. “It might be Celebi. Get ready, Pikapi” The Pikachu known as Pikapi jumpers down from his trainer’s shoulders and bent down on all fours ready to pounce.

Was this it? Were the trainers finally going to encounter Celebi? After all this time? The bush began to rustle more and more and the group could only wait in anticipation for the source of it grew closer and closer. Does this mean Celebi was real? Was Hajime going to be proven wrong? That it wasn't all a made up story? The group lightly gasped as something emerged from the bushes. Was it Celebi? No. Just a Hoppip as it bounced along by the group.

Chiaki sighed “That wasn't it at all. Oh well, let's keep looking” Chiaki started to walk again as Pikapi jumped back on her shoulders.

“You're really going to keep looking?” Hajime asked “Don't you think it’s about time we head back?”

“Hmm” Chiaki pondered for only a second before responding “Okay then. You and Umbreon can go back to the Pokemon Center alone while we continue to search” 

Chiaki walked off leaving Hajime to sigh. He didn't believe that there was a point to this, but he couldn't just leave Chiaki. Just the thought of that made his heart ache. Suddenly he felt eyes staring at him, he turned his head to find was the culprit Umbreon. He couldn't understand what it was saying but he had a feeling it was along the lines of, “You’re so whipped”

“D-don't look at me like that!” Hajime yelled at him “C’mon let's follow after her”

\---------------

The two trainers continued to walk in the forest for many hours. The sun kept moving and moving and moving until it completely disappeared and was replaced by the moon. Chiaki and Hajime laid down on the grass watching the stars.

“All that time and nothing” Chiaki said “Sorry for wasting the day like this”

“No no, it's fine. I'm sorry for being a downer all day” Hajime apologized “Hey why are so fixated on finding Celebi anyway?”

“I...I just want to meet it if I can” Chiaki answered “Pokemon are so cool, I want to be friends with all of them if I can. I thought Celebi would be the easiest to find because of the myths”

“You have a big heart, you know that?” Hajime asked her with a smile, who giggled in response “So what mythological Pokemon is next on list after we find Celebi?”

“Hmm...probably Manaphy” Chiaki answered “It’s in the sea but, Akane knows someone who can help us with their water Pokemon. And wait...did you say ‘after we find Celebi?’”

“Yeah” Hajime answered “I mean the forest is only so big we have to find it eventually, right?”

“Teehee, thanks Hajime. I'm glad you're my friend” Chiaki said before taking a big yawn “I'm tired, I'm going to sleep. Good night”

“Good night” Hajime closed his eyes, and was surrounded in complete darkness.

“...”

“...”

“Bii?”

“...”

“...”

“Biiii”

Hajime opened his to determine to sound’s owner and found the made the most amazing discovery when he opened his eyes. A green pixie with blue eyes, two attenti, and wings...in other words: Celebi, the Time Travel Pokemon, just as the stories told.

“Chiaki. Chiaki. Chiaki, get up” Hajime kept nudging his shoulder to her head, trying his best not to scare the pixie away “Chiaki, get up. You have to get up and see this. Hey Chiaki. Chiaki, come on”

“Mmmm” Chiaki squirmed and slowly opened her eyes “Hajime? *yaaaaawn* What is-Ah! Celebi!” She yelled out and scaring the pixie as it flew away. “No wait, come back! Usami, Pikapi let’s go!” She said to her two partners as they woke up and quickly chased after it

“C’mon Umbreon, let’s go!” Hajime called to his partner as it got and chased with him

“Celebi wait! I have a shiny Pokeball with your name on it! It's shiny and has lots of space, you'll love it!” Chiaki called out to pixie as she, Hajime, and their Pokemon chased after Celebi into the night.

Hajime never believed in myths, but tonight, he was glad Chiaki did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really have anything planned for this topic, but this counts right? I hope so. Anyway, see you tomorrow for the finale!


	7. Christmas Season

“Mom, it's snowing! Look look!”

“I see sweetie!”

Snow trickled onto the ground covering the area in a blinding white blanket, the sky was clear and the stars were shining brightly. Christmas season: just as it should be. And one Sayuri Hinata was very excited.

“Mommy, when do you think Dad’s going to get home?” She asked

“He’ll be home soon, I can promise you that” Chiaki answered. A ding sound echoed from the kitchen “Ah! Those must be the cookies” Chiaki got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen. Putting on a oven mitt she opened up the oven and carefully took out the tray of chocolate chip cookies and placed them on the counter.

Right around this time was when Hajime walked through the door. “I'm home!” He called out to everyone present in the house.

“Daddy!” Sayuri yelled at ran over to her father and didn't even him the chance to take off his coat before she hugged his leg tightly.

“Wo-woah Sayuri!” Hajime said almost toppling down “Hi. I-I'm glad to see you too”

“Welcome back, Hajime” Chiaki said as she walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Good to be back” Hajime chuckled as he limped his way to the couch. Right before doing so, he felt his cat nudge her head against his other leg. “Hello to you too, Mia” Finally, after what seemed like a long journey, Hajime plopped himself on the couch as Chiaki sat down next to him.

“What took you so long?” Sayuri asked as she climbed aboard his lap.

“Well Sayuri, I've would've been here sooner. But I met someone on the way home” Hajime answered

“Who?” Sayuri asked, tilting her head

“Guess”

“Uncle Kazuichi?”

“No”

“Uncle Nagito?”

“No”

“Uncle Fuyuhiko?”

“Nope”

“Aunt Ibuki?”

“Nope”

“Uncle Makoto?”

“Nuh-uh”

“Do I know this person?”

“You sure do!”

“Hmmm…..Grandma Chisa?”

“Wrong again”

“I give up. Who was it?”

Hajime paused before answering “Santa”

Sayuri gasped as her eyes sparkled with glee “Santa?! You met Santa?! That's so cool!”

“Haha yep, I met him right when I left work. And he said, because you were such a good girl this year, he gave this to me to give to you” Hajime reached inside his suit and pulled out a case wrapped in plastic.

“It's the game I wanted! Thanks Dad!” Sayuri gave her dad a hug “Dad? Why didn't Santa just give you your gift?” She asked pulling away

“Well sweetie the thing is, I don't need a gift” Hajime answered “I have you, your mom, Mia, your aunts and uncles, and that's all need” Hajime patted Sayuri’s head and rustled her a bit, she laughed while he did.

“Okay Sayuri, time for bed” Chiaki interjected “Got to sleep early so that when you wake up, Santa will deliver all your gifts”

“Okay!” Sayuri said

A few minutes later, Sayuri was tucked in her bed and fast asleep, while Hajime and Chiaki returned to the couch.

“Did you mean what you said?” Chiaki asked “When you said you didn't need a gift”

“Yeah, of course” Hajime answered “Meeting you was the greatest thing that ever happened to me. If I didn't meet you at the fountain that day I….I honestly can't imagine what would've happened” Hajime smiled as he stared into his wife's eyes...until they were interrupted.

“Mrraow” Hajime and Chiaki looked up and saw Mia in the top of the couch with a plastic plant of what appeared to be mistletoe.

“Heh heh, how cliche” Hajime chuckled

“Yeah but…’tis the season’, right?” Chiaki said. The two slowly closed the gap between them until their lips touched “I love you, Hajime”

“I love you too, Chiaki” Hajime said “I love the Christmas season”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that's it! I fluffy way to end it off! It works too because "Christmas in July", I wish that was a real thing. I enjoyed participating in this year's Hinanami Week and I hope you all enjoyed reading my stories for it! If you want, you could check out my other stories as well, I know I need to update some and get started on others. Anyway, once again thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Happy Hinanami Week!

**Author's Note:**

> As it says in the title I got this from Wonder Woman. I saw the boat scene and thought "That seems like a cute OTP moment" and here we are. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and see you tomorrow!


End file.
